


18th Sonnet 2.01: Immortal You

by Wynja2007



Category: SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, Never trust an English summer, Shakespeare's best-known sonnet, The transitory nature of physical beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynja2007/pseuds/Wynja2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reinterpretation of the sonnet which begins: 'Shall I compare thee to a summer's day...?'</p>
<p>Currently on display in Leeds Central Libraries as part of the commemorations for the 400th anniversary of Shakespeare's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th Sonnet 2.01: Immortal You

Sonnet 18 v. 2.01: Immortal You

Would I say you’re like a what? A summer’s day? Okay. You’re hot.  
But that’s not it. You’re finer. Kinder. And besides,  
The wind still blows, and tears the flower buds down.  
One day you’re lobster-burned, the next  
Your barbecue is flooded out.   
It’s over rated. And   
It never lasts.  
Like beauty never lasts, we break  
Or age or just the eye gets bored  
Of looking at the day in, day out face.  
You’re looking good. Your glory’s caught  
Forever in its prime. Not even Death can change  
What’s written here. Immortal you will never be forgot:  
Forever read about. Forever hot.


End file.
